Paraducks
Plot Summary Drake Mallard stops off at a SHUSH hideout on his way to take Gosalyn to school. He changes into his Darkwing Duck disguise and takes the package inside. Gosalyn follows him, against what he told her to do, and while Darkwing is in the lab, Dr. Sara Bellum shows him the reason for the delivery. He has a tape that has an encoded program that activates a time machine. As they are entering the room with the machine, Gosalyn hides in the back compartment of a golf cart. It turns out that the golf cart is the time machine and Darkwing accidentally starts it up and goes back in time. Gosalyn appears as they are traveling through time and they land in St. Canard in the time when Darkwing was a little boy. He is picked on by another little boy named Lamont who calls him Drakey. Lamont takes Drakey to the music store where they meet the gang and Lamont's big brother who uses his guitar, Cecile, to create a sound wave that breaks safes. They go back into present time and find things have changed. The crook that Darkwing didn't stop in the past is know king of St. Canard. After a brief fight, Gosalyn and Darkwing get back in the time machine and return to the past to set things right. They just miss catching the crooks but they do run into Drakey. Gosalyn tells Drakey that Darkwing is a superhero. They get Drakey to lead them to the King's hideout and as they are spying on them, Drakey blows a bubble and it pops causing them to fall down and alerting the bad guys. They get away and Darkwing tries to show Drakey how to be a super hero. Lamont shows up and Drakey tries some of his new moves on him and Lamont acts scared and asks Drakey to join their gang. Drakey refuses and Lamont tells him if he changes his mind that they will be robbing a record company. Darkwing plans on going to the record company to stop them but it is actually a trap. Darkwing and Gosalyn climb up and are ambushed by the bad guys. The bad guys stick musical instruments on their heads. Drakey tries to think what to do when Darkwing drops his gas gun. Drakey puts bubble gum in it and fires it at the trap and stops it. Darkwing and Gosalyn get away and they take on the bad guys. Drakey dons a costume and swings down at the bad guys and grabs the King's wig. The King takes off after him and Darkwing stops him. The bad guys are hauled off to jail and Drakey takes up the idea of being Darkwing. Cast Quotes :Darkwing: Now wait there, and don't get into any trouble. :Gosalyn: Really, what kind of person does he think I am? :Darkwing: Need I remind you about the time with the floor wax, the peanut butter, and my VCR? :Gosalyn: That was an accident. :Darkwing: All a superhero needs is a little courage, confidence, and a clean cape! :The King: That duck is cruising for a brusing :Drakey: I am the toddler that naps in the night. :(After Darkwing plays a guitar, tons of debris fall from the ceiling right on top of Darkwing) :Darkwing: Um...anybody got a...broom? :Darkwing: I am the cloud that rains on your hit parade. Notes References * The King is influenced by Elvis Presley, which in-fiction is recognized. But he's also based on B.B. King, who had a tradition of naming his guitar Lucille. * Lamont is presumably named after Lamont Cranston, who is either the civilian identity of the Shadow or an acquaintance of his. The character also is the basis of the name of The Lamont Cranston Band, a 1969 blues band. * Royal Records is based on Regal Records. Continuity * Darkwing's singing talents also play a role in "The Duck Knight Returns, Part 2". Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of the King, Lamont, Boxcar, the contrabass-playing gang member, Cecile, the time machine, and Royal Records. Errors * Boxcar has a moustache during the Cupid segment of the King's song. The moustache is part of his 1990s look, not of his younger self's. * Despite that the King destroyed the music store's front door so that even the bar in the middle fell off, it is back in place when Darkwing enters. * The King leaves his car from the front passenger seat, which is where Boxcar had been sitting. * Why does the King get grey hair in the altered present when he's been wearing a wig since the past? * The garage's cars' windows are unbroken during Darkwing's and Gosalyn's escape from the garage. * During the band practice scene, the drum set is set up opposite of from which angle Lamont is playing. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD